


Avengers Class Trip

by AlissaShawWrites



Series: Tony's a great dad to his Spider Son [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Gen, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter asks the Avengers if any of them want to chaperone his school trip. They all volunteer and chaos ensues.(This is part of a series however it is not necessary to read them all)





	1. Chapter 1

It was Wednesday, Peter’s favourite day of the week. Before life at the tower, it was just another day of the week, but ever since he moved in it was more sacred. As per his request, it was the one day a week the Avengers got together for dinner and game night. On normal days, everyone minded their own business and went their separate ways. Eating meals on their own, training separately, and lounging independently. 

The concept was foreign to Peter. Growing up he and May were always spending time together. Even when he started the ‘Stark internship' he always found time for things like going out to dinner or playing board games with her. Especially meal times, so when the Avengers didn't have even one night dedicated to spending time together, Peter took it upon himself to change that.

“Peter are you done setting the table?” Steve asked from the kitchen.

"Almost!" Peter called back, setting out the last few pieces of cutlery. He rushed back into the kitchen to start bringing out the food Steve was preparing. Steve himself, was dressed in a very casual tee-shirt and sweatpants, but overtop of that, draped from his neck and tied with a huge bow behind his back was a ‘KISS THE CAP' apron. Tony had it custom made when Steve had insisted on cooking all of the Avengers family meals. Steve had complained at first, mostly due to the pink frills getting in his way when he was leaning over counters and stovetops, but eventually, it became a power move over Tony, thus it stuck.

Steve started to pile plates and bowls full of amazing smelling food into Peters open arms. “Can you carry it all?”

“Absolutely!”

“Good. I’ll be out in a minute with the pork roast.”

“Sounds good.” Peter set the food down, spilling some of the corn on the mahogany table. “Oops,” he said softly but with feeling. He threw them into his mouth and wiped the table clean with his sleeve. “Hey JARVIS? Can you call everyone down for dinner?”  
“Already done, sir,” the disembodied voice answered. 

"Thanks, J!" With a few minutes to kill, while waiting for the others, he took it upon himself to start pouring drinks. Tony, who always sat at the head of the table, usually has whiskey with his meal. Peter poured some, looked around, and took a small sip. Though his face recoiled in disgust automatically, he did enjoy the taste of it. It was warm and made his sensitive taste buds tingle. "You didn't see anything, J."

“Didn’t see what?” Tony’s voice questioned as he entered the dining room. 

"Um… That I accidentally spilt some whiskey. Sorry, Mr Stark."

“Spilled it into your mouth?”

Peter knew he had been caught. He did the only thing he knew to do in situations like this, apologize, “sorry.”

“It’s fine just don’t drink like me. It’s fine once and a while but not all the time. And you have to be safe. Oh, and not in front of Steve.” 

As if summoned by the mention of his name, Steve entered the dining room through the swinging kitchen doors, carrying a large decorative serving tray with finely sliced pork roast resting atop it. He laid it across the centre of the table much like a centrepiece. Steadily, the other Avengers filtered in, taking their designated seats.

Natasha was the first to speak, “smells delicious, Steve. I’m impressed actually.”

Steve smiled happily, “you’ll love it. Old family recipe.”

Within seconds the bowls and plates were emptied onto personal plates. Slices were taken and the overwhelming sound of satisfaction permeated the air. The dining room was a lively party filled with banter and laughter. Bruce and Tony had started an argument somewhere between bites, and Clint was showing off his new arrow prototypes to anyone who would listen. The family was bouncing between conversations. 

Peter was quiet; not surprising as he was always a quiet kid. What was surprising was when he cleared his throat very loudly. It caught everyone's attention, quickly covering the room in a sheet of pure silence. "Uh, guys? I just wanted to ask, and you can say no of course, but there's a field trip coming up soon and they're asking for parent volunteers and I thought maybe one or two of you would want to come?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Steve perked up, “oh that sounds delightful. I’ll go. Where are we going?”

“Hey!” Tony yelled, “who said you get to go?”

“You never like to leave the tower. I thought you’d want to stay here. And besides, what could be better than guiding a group of young minds through a tour of… something, teaching them history and independence? Nothing. I’m definitely going.”

Peter went to speak but was cut off by Tony, “no, no, no. I don’t trust you taking them, you’ll bore them to death.”

“That’s rude.”

“I’m always rude, you should know that by now.”

“Fair,” Steve commented blandly, “however; I value the education of the younger generations and I like to help when I can. That’s why I made those v-”

“If you bring up those stupid educational videos you did, I will have to escort you off my property.”

Natasha sighed, “how about if I go? I have nothing special planned in the next few coming weeks. If something happens, I’ll catch a plane back.”

Clint nodded, “I’ll go if Nat goes.” 

“No, I am his mentor, I’ll go!” Tony protested. 

Suddenly Bruce was pulling himself forward, "alright, alright settle down. I'll take him. Peter and I never get a chance to bond, this could be a good experience for both of us. Right, Peter? Science brothers, right?"

Peter looked around at the expectant faces. He stumbled through his thoughts as he tried to piece together what had happened. He had expected to be brushed off with excuses of work or better things to do. He never expected them all to jump on board. “Well,” he smiled bashfully, “I’d love for you all to come. It’s a big trip and they’re looking for, like, ten volunteers so they could use all of you. And it would be super cool to have all of you there. It’ll be like Wednesday game nights all week!”

“Gross. I want to spend the minimum amount of time with Star-Spangled-Spandex over here as possible.” Tony smirked.

“Despite his immature behaviour, I’m fully willing to put up with Tony to assist you and your class.”

The others gradually agreed to put up with each other to support Peter. Tony slid down in his seat, rolling his eyes, “fine, dammit. We’re all going to… where are we even going?”

“Luray Caverns! Really cool caves in Virginia.” 

“Luray Caverns then.”


	2. Chapter 2

News of the Avengers escorting the class on their trip circled the school quickly. Everyone had heard about it within the hour Peter had made the teachers aware. The class of thirty was buzzing with excitement and discussion of the heroes. Mr Harrington was thrilled to see so many students excited about a field trip; even if it was only because of their guests.

Peter himself, had grown in popularity just as fast as the excursion had. He was "The Avenger's kid" now. Everyone was outrageously jealous of this once social outcast. The usual mundane schedule Peter was used too was quickly toppled by the massive groups of students and even some teachers; asking questions and demanding stories.

“Yeah right,” Flash’s voice rolled over the lunch crowd, “like you actually know the Avengers. Ironman maybe because he hired you but not the others. You’re just saying that and then a day before the trip they’re going to ‘get busy and cancel,’ right? So we don’t know you lied this whole time.” 

“They’re seriously coming, Flash.”   
“Prove it.” 

Peter looked at Ned who shrugged. Then he looked down at his watch and sighed, "well I guess nows a good time. They should be finishing up training. Unless something's going on but I haven't heard of anything so, yeah alright."

“What are you talking about?” 

Peter pulled his laptop out of his backpack, careful not the pull his spider suit out with it. Flipped it open and pulled up his web browser. Flash and all the students around Peter were confused until he opened Skype. He quickly clicked a group called ‘Avengers Fam' and started a video chat.

Tony’s face quickly loaded on the screen, “Hey Pete! What’s up? Everything okay?” Tony was in his lab fiddling with something in one hand while messing with his computer with the other.

Before Peter could answer, Steve loaded into the chat. "Hello, Peter! Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

“Don’t worry, Steve,” Peter laughed, “It’s lunch. I’m not skipping.” 

“Good, you’d better not be.” 

Tony sighed, “if he was skipping he wouldn’t tell the mom of Avengers Tower.” 

Just then, Natasha joined in. She was clearly on her phone in the cooldown area of the training room. She was breathing heavily, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the end of the towel wrapped around her neck. Sitting beside her in similar shape was Clint. 

Natasha spoke first after catching her breath, “I heard ‘mom of Avengers Tower.’ you better not be talking about me.” 

Tony laughed, “of course not. I’m talking about Steve.” 

“Oh,” she sighed, “in that case what did mom do?” 

Steve clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "really now, Nat? You too?"

Clint finally spoke up, “well you really are. What’s this call about? We’re a little busy.” 

“Peter called,” said Tony. 

"Oh is that Peter?" Bruce's distant voice questioned. From behind Tony came Bruce; holding a stack of books and tools so large Peter couldn't see his face until he plopped them down on the workbench. "Hey, Peter! What's up? You're not in trouble are you?"

Tony rolled his eyes, “since when does Peter get in trouble?” He moved closer to the camera with a solemn expression. “You’re not in trouble right?” 

Clint grabbed the phone from Natasha, keeping her mostly still into the frame, "you need us to come pick you up?"

Steve’s worried voice spoke up again, “did someone hit you? Peter, are you hurt?” 

“Puh-lease,” Tony emphasised, “if there was a fight, Peter would be in the principles office not the hospital. Let me handle this. Are you in trouble for defending yourself?” 

Finally, the Avengers stopped talking amongst themselves and let Peter speak. "Actually," he smiled, "I don't mean to bother you but some people don't believe you guys are actually coming on the Virginia trip. I was just hoping you could verify."

A chorus of ‘oh's' rang out from the computer's speakers. "That makes sense," said Bruce, "maybe we should go down and talk to the teachers. We probably have to sign some forms and stuff anyway."

Peter pulled out a stack of papers at least two inches thick from the bottom of his bag, "yep. A lot of them but its okay, I'm bringing them home for you guys."

Tony groaned loudly, “I don’t want to go anymore. Too many forms. Wait can I get someone else to do it for me?” Peter shook his head and Tony groaned again, “I hate paperwork.” 

"You're acting like a child, Tony." Steve sighed.

“Whatever MOM,” Tony yelled. 

"Okay guys, I gotta go. Thanks for being weird in front of all the people in my school."

Bruce laughed, "what kind of guardians would we be if we didn't embarrass you?"

“Woah! Hold on a minute!” Tony cut in, swinging his chair around to look at Bruce, “were you just cool for a second?” 

“I’m always cool.” 

"Alright bye!" Peter jumped in, "I'll be back by 9ish. I'm going over to Ned's to work on an assignment and maybe build a Lego set."

“Alright,” Natasha said, finally taking back her phone, “be safe getting back that late.” 

Clint leaned over her shoulder, "yeah and if you're going to be any later than that let at least one of us know. We don't like not knowing if you're okay or not. You scared us last time. Anyway, bye, Peter." They waved goodbye before they hung up.

“And make sure you eat something healthy for dinner, Peter. I hate seeing you fill up on junk,” added Steve before he too hung up. 

"Alright kiddo," Tony smirked, picking up the long-forgotten gadget he had been working on, "have a good day at school. Don't do anything stupid… too stupid at least. If you want me to pick you up text me. See ya'." He and Bruce waved as they hung up.

Peter waved to each person as they hung up and smiled widely. When the call had ended for good Peter calmly closed and put away his computer; totally ignoring the stunned faces of the people around him. He leaned back in his chair, silently enjoying the look on Flash’s face. A perfect mix of shock and anger. 

“So,” he started, “I hope that proves that they’re actually coming.” 

Flash's eyes narrowed. "Fine," he said as he stormed out of the cafeteria. The people still around Peter laughed between their mutual shock. Peter wasn't lying. However unimaginable as it may be, he really was the Avenger's kid.

The bell rang not long after and the students were forced to disperse. While the ones going to Peters next class tried to follow him, Peter only paid attention to Ned and MJ. “You think that was too much?” 

Ned laughed, “are you kidding? That was so cool! Even if I’ve seen you talk to them like that before. They’re like your family!” 

“Yeah,” Peter slightly chuckled, “sometimes it feels that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so late. I wanted to work on another story first.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the trip came quickly. The departure time was approaching fast and all of the Avengers were more than happy to be going; for their own separate reasons of course. Peter was the most excited of the group. 

Tony entered the teenager's room; checking his watch. "Come on, Pete," he looked up, "we have to get going. The Avengers can't be late, we have a reputation to upkeep."

Peter was hanging upside down from the ceiling, suspended from a thick web. Between his cheek and shoulder sat his phone. "Oh yeah? That's awesome!" he noticed Tony standing in the doorway. "Hey Tony! It's Aunt May! Yeah? Uh huh, uh huh. Okay, we'll see you then!"

Tony rolled his eyes, “let me talk to her.” he jumped up to grab the phone from Peter, almost dropping it. He barely managed to catch it before it fell to the floor. “Hello May, everything going well with work? I hate to break up the party but we’ve got to go.” 

May’s kind voice was slightly jumbled in the static of the phones, “hello Tony. I know you have to go but I called to let Peter know that I can actually meet up with you all at the caves!” 

Tony waved for Peter to come down from the ceiling and start bringing his stuff down to the car. His stern, fatherly expression changed to a smile as soon as he turned his attention back to the phone. “Really?” he questioned, “that’s amazing! You driving back through?” 

“Yeah, I’m on my way home and it’s a little bit out of my way but I want to see him again.” 

“What about me? I bet you’re just dying to see me again.” Peter looked back at Tony with a face full of annoyance. Tony brushed him off with a playful nod. 

“Of course Mr Stark,” the sarcasm was heavy in her voice, “I’m so much more concerned about seeing you again than my own nephew.” 

“I knew it!” he laughed, “welp we have to go. We’ll see you there, May. And call me Tony. Mr Stark is way too formal.” 

“Fine, Tony. I’ll see you two there. Be safe, take care of him. I mean it, you better take care of him! No Spiderman!” 

“Oh no,” Tony mocked the sound of static, “I can’t hear- are you- Peter we lost- hope she’s safe.” 

“Tony I’m not an idiot.” 

“What? I missed- can’t quite- hello?” 

Peter laughed, “she’s not stupid, Tony.” 

May also laughed, similarly to the way Peter had moments ago, “tell Peter I’m proud of him. And you’re in trouble next time I see you.” 

“Crap.” 

"Damn right, crap. Alright, see you two soon. Don't be late." She ended the call.

Tony was still smiling as he handed the phone back to Peter, “well I’m in trouble and we’re late so let’s get a move on!” 

The excited teen stashed his phone in his sweater pocket and picked up the backpack that contained his poorly packed clothes for the week. Before he could grab the metal case containing his neatly folded Spiderman suit; Tony grabbed it and threw it over to the other side of the bed. “What are you doing?” Peter asked.

“You heard her; no Spiderman. Besides, if something happens and Spiderman just happens to be there too despite not coming with us on the trip, people will be able to figure it out. So whether you like it or not he’s not coming.” 

“But Tony!”

"No! Now please get in the car. We are," he checked his watch. "Yep, we're going to be late."

"No, we're not!" Peter ran out of the room without another word leaving Tony silent and already exhausted.

When he made his own way down to the parking garage, he was pleasantly surprised to see everyone already piled into the limo and a bus packed with all of their superhero gear. “Thank god Happy is on top of things today,” he said to himself. He joined the others in the limo that sped down the road at a quick pace. 

The Avengers were buzzing happily about the trip the entire ride to the school. When they got there, they apologized profusely to the teacher and went to their assigned groups. Tony, Steve, and Bruce were placed in the second bus while Natasha and Clint were with a majority of the students and the other parent volunteers in the first bus. 

Though the teens had wanted to stick together MJ had been put in group one and would be in the first bus while Peter and Ned were in bus two. “It’s cool,” MJ said. “I’ll be reading anyway. Plus I really don’t think I want to see you guys be idiots with the Avengers for the whole five hours.”

Ned shrugged, “yeah okay. I can respect that.” 

"Alright, everyone!" Mr Harrington called to the crowd. "Let's do roll-call and get on the road!" The group was far more interested in the heroes standing amongst them than anything Mr Harrington was saying. Steve attempted desperately to get the teenagers to listen to their teacher but everything he said only made them more excited. Mr Harrington sighed, "well I suppose it looks like everyone. Let's just go."

The groups separated into the two buses with a lot of unnecessary hassle. Tony sat near the back of the bus with Peter and Ned, with many interested and excited students attempting to get as close to the billionaire as they could. Steve and Bruce sat at the front with the teacher and his own group of fans swarming him. 

“This is going to be so cool!” yelled Ned excitedly.

“Oh yeah it is!” Peter high fived him as the buses pulled out of the school parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty short but it made sense in my head to do it this way. Trust me, it'll be a fun one.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours had already passed and the buses stopped at a large shopping mall for a lunch break. The students didn't notice at first because most were engrossed in the superheroes and their stories. Peter and Ned were in on the excitement as well because of their constant involvement with the Avengers. 

“Isn’t that right, Peter?” 

Peter was practically vibrating with excitement, "oh yeah! No, it was so cool! Mr. Stark and I were working on my-my good friend Spiderman's suit and we were doing great upgrades. Mr. Stark taught me about the eye shutters and how to make them. Really cool right? 

"Anyway; we accidentally pressed the button that released Spiderman extra storage of webs." Tony cleared his throat and when Peter looked at him he saw the raised eyebrow; that dad look he couldn't escape. "Ok, ok, I accidentally did it. So the web fluid like, just explodes everywhere and it sticks Mr. Stark and me to the workbench. Like we couldn't stand up. It was 3:00 am on a Tuesday. We're only awake because we've been drinking coffee all night. We don't know what to do. So then I get one hand free. Only a hand though. Not my arm so I'm trying to get to my phone to call someone. I can't just call my aunt because she was out of state and we needed someone who wouldn't freak out. So I called Ned." 

Ned jumped up from behind Peter on the leather bus seat. He laughed and locked eyes with every person who happened to be listening, "so I'm trying to sleep right? And I hear my phone go off so I get up and see that it's Peter. I immediately think that he's dying or something, right? And so I pick up and he and Mr. Stark are yelling at me to come help them and I think that they need me to become a superhero. I'm pumped! I sneak out and go to the complex. I don't even know how I got there, man. I just bolted."

Tony laughed, “I sent you a car. Well JARVIS did at least.”

“Right, right. So then I get there and-”

"Hey, gang!" Mr. Harrington was standing at the front of the now almost empty bus. "It's lunchtime. We have an hour before we have to get back on the bus, so get out and get something to eat before it's too late. You can talk to Mr. Stark later." The students sighed and left the bus, leaving Mr. Harrington, Tony, Peter, and Ned to toddle along behind. Mr. Harrington stopped Tony as they went, "hey listen. We're so grateful to have you and the other Avengers protecting our class. I'd like to thank you personally. And please, don't feel obligated to entertain the kids. If they're pestering you, you can tell them to knock it off. Or tell me to tell them."

"Nonsense," Tony laughed. "I love it. And Peter and Ned are happy so why ruin the fun? Oh, by the way, call me Tony. Mr. Stark is my father. Peter won't listen to me and still calls me Mr. Stark but he's just way too polite."

"Well then, thank you, Tony."

“Come on, I’ll buy you a coffee. You’re the one who’s really in charge of watching these crazy kids.”

Mr. Harrington sighed softly, “that would be amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

They made their way to the malls' food court and settled down to a couple of coffees and pastries. The conversation was casual. Tony found it fairly refreshing. Normally talking to anyone who knew who he was; and who didn't know who Tony Stark was, he was forced into awkward banter. They always wanted to ask him questions and get autographs. Mr. Harrington was very different. Most of the conversation was about Peter. The only questions he asked were about Peter and Peters internship. Tony was almost thankful.

“Hey, Mr. Stark! Mr. Harrington!” 

“Speak of the devil, here he comes,” Tony laughed. 

“Mind if we sit down?” Peter asked, motioning to Ned and MJ on either side of him.

“Of course.”

MJ sat first beside Mr. Harrington. She plopped some Tupperware in front of her on the table. A full and strangely good-looking salad rested in it. She noticed the gaze from the genius. "I like bringing my own food so I don't have to support terrible restaurant chains. Did you know Colonel Sanders owned slaves? And yet all he's known for is subpar chicken?"

Peter sat beside her, "ok, first of all, don't knock the chicken. It's amazing. Second; are you serious? Did he really?"

"Oh yeah, he did."

“I didn’t know that.”

“No-one knew. He hid it well.”

Mr. Harrington awkwardly fixed his tie, “ok let’s move on.”

Tony nodded, “agreed. Let’s start with this. Where are your lunches?”

Peter and Ned looked at the empty space on the table in front of them. "Well you see, Peter began and Tony could already feel a headache pressing against his skull in response to whatever Peter was about to say. "We were going to buy food with the money we brought but them we found a comic book store that also sold collectables and merchandise so we may have gone crazy there instead."

Tony rubbed forehead. “What am I going to- you are so lucky I’m here.” He got his wallet out of his back pocket and threw the entire thing at Peter. “Go get whatever you want. Both of you. And get something at least sort of good for you. No KFC.”

“Mr. Stark I can’t just-”

"Yes, you can. Go."

The two boys thanked him and ran off to find something they wanted. 

Mr. Harrington was smiling now. “That was very kind of you to do, Mr- I mean, Tony.” 

“He’s my intern. I’ve got to make sure he’s doing alright. And he’s a good kid. He deserves it.” He looked down at MJ whose nose was buried in a book. “You should go get something too. He’s got my wallet and no guardian.”

She swatted him away, “he won't buy anything you can’t afford.”

“I meant you can get something too.”

“Just food?”

“Whatever you want. Like you said, I can afford it.”

She looked up at him with a smirk. "How about a new set of sketchbooks?"

“I-I guess.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark. That’s pretty cool of you.” he ran off to join her friends.

Mr. Harringtons amused expression was not lost on him but he was determined to play it cool. Leaning back in his chair and sipping his coffee, he asked, "why am I nice to them?" Mr. Harrington was about to speak when Tony choked on his coffee. "Peter knows the pin to one of my credit cards and I just gave him permission to buy whatever he wanted when there's a comic book store here! Gotta go!" He dashed from his seat leaving only his half-eaten pastry and a very concerned yet happy teacher in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry, this took so long but I had exams and then I moved and then a nice vacation with no internet at all so I wasn't able to get much work done. I'm back now! Hope this makes it worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidersonandfriendsfics](url)


End file.
